Winter
|image= |link=http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090205022921/nitrome/images/1/11/Winter_tile.gif |released=December, 2007 |feature=Winter games |special=First winter-themed skin |avatarsFromSkin = |avatarsInSkin = }} Winter is a skin released along with Nitrome.com 1.5, this being around December, 2007. It is the second skin released, and takes place in a winter area where several characters and enemies from winter themed Nitrome games appear. Description The winter skin is almost completely a shade of light blue. All other objects are slightly darker in hue. Almost all characters in the skin are from winter games, including ones from the Frost Bite series and Snow Drift. There are many trees and rocks along the landscape of the skin. Appearances File:Winter_tile.gif|The Winter skin is the 2nd skin released by Nitrome, and takes place in a winter area where several characters and enemies from winter themed Nitrome games appear. It was released around December, 2007|650px rect 576 172 604 218 The Eskimo as seen in Thin Ice rect 320 216 368 262 A Furry Creature on thin ice poly 384 262 368 294 408 294 An Ice crystal rect 460 260 508 306 A Furry creature submerged in water poly 38 358 82 376 84 420 64 436 28 438 22 378 Yeti poly 88 408 124 434 108 472 72 452 A snowman seen through many winter games poly 172 326 294 344 322 436 190 452 156 394 A group of trees seen through many winter games poly 532 584 420 568 404 650 452 682 568 684 558 608 A group of trees and rocks seen through many winter games rect 1032 154 1082 200 A Furry Creature standing on a rock rect 356 356 398 432 An Emperor Penguin from Snow Drift poly 338 496 334 570 404 580 414 498 A Polar bear about to go unconscious poly 518 516 538 580 602 576 610 520 562 512 An Arctic fox shooting a penguin rect 442 526 488 554 A penguin shot by the Artic fox rect 614 554 662 608 A sign that indicates thin ice rect 708 576 778 644 An Underwater Worm protruding out of the water rect 648 368 690 412 A Furry Creature on thin ice poly 246 616 258 590 296 602 292 630 256 626 An Ice crystal poly 308 594 258 584 236 618 196 610 156 590 142 564 194 540 232 560 260 564 318 548 324 578 A herd of Bull Beasts poly 104 558 134 568 152 596 118 608 94 592 Pupple Frost, player 2 of Jack Frost poly 880 554 874 508 840 508 834 542 An Ice crystal rect 774 358 810 390 An Ice crystal poly 826 610 904 624 912 670 854 710 818 666 A group of trees and rocks seen through many winter games poly 970 528 1024 518 1028 540 1070 580 1070 618 918 568 932 534 A group of penguins circle 868 310 59 A walrus rect 1030 248 1066 286 The Eskimo as seen in Frost Bite rect 1186 468 1228 520 Jack Frost circle 1180 550 25 A green dragon frozen in ice poly 610 308 630 242 802 216 824 252 758 364 644 354 A group of trees and rocks seen through many winter games poly 18 358 80 362 126 298 248 314 238 250 284 208 384 214 406 222 448 218 468 180 440 130 388 182 280 196 228 146 182 166 176 214 108 258 56 250 20 282 6 324 A group of trees and rocks seen through many winter games poly 368 486 424 420 504 398 618 474 620 518 528 502 422 526 422 498 A group of trees and rocks seen through many winter games poly 864 488 888 522 1036 512 1054 556 1088 576 1074 662 1144 686 1208 622 1198 578 1176 576 1156 614 1114 564 1120 484 1188 460 1272 468 1274 386 1232 388 1206 348 1166 334 1164 308 1228 318 1188 218 1106 234 1090 282 1122 304 1116 356 1082 330 1042 314 964 174 912 220 954 314 1018 328 1012 374 1058 410 1036 468 1006 412 992 368 928 368 910 420 950 456 1008 488 974 494 932 456 870 454 A group of trees and rocks seen through many winter games rect 512 166 554 204 An Ice crystal poly 1206 526 1244 524 1244 554 1208 556 1190 574 1170 574 1150 600 1128 572 1140 558 1118 550 1120 514 1146 530 1150 552 1168 570 1190 568 1208 558 Ice crystals circle 1146 506 22 A penguin frozen in ice poly 404 420 402 376 418 344 456 392 A group penguins poly 1070 284 1088 280 1098 232 1140 224 1120 178 1098 184 1096 212 1068 210 A group penguins poly 44 626 92 632 88 556 144 556 196 536 244 542 222 472 152 456 74 486 72 546 24 578 A group of trees and rocks seen through many winter games default This is the winter skin, the first winter themed skin Nitrome made for their website desc none *Underwater Worm (Thin Ice) *Furry Creatures (Frost Bite) *Bull Beasts (Frost Bite Series) *Walruses (Thin Ice*) *Ice Crystals (Thin Ice*) *Eskimo (Frost Bite Series) *Jack Frost (Jack Frost) *Purple Frost (Jack Frost) *Green Dragons (Jack Frost) *Yeti (Snow Drift) *Penguins (Snow Drift) *Emperor Penguins (Snow Drift) *Arctic Foxes (Snow Drift) *Polar Bears (Snow Drift) * - Also appears in Frost Bite 2 Hints This skin does not hint any upcoming Nitrome games. Hidden avatar gift On December 10 2013 and December 7 and 24 2014, Nitrome hid three avatar gifts in the Winter skin, obtainable only by those who had a Nitrome account. Clicking the gift grants the viewer an avatar. Trivia *The Climber appears more than once in this skin. Category:Skins